Reckoning: Chapter 45
by Michelle.Lee.PDX
Summary: Dru has been injured by the Hell Hound and is bleeding out. Who is going to give her the drink she so badly needs - Christophe or Graves? When she drinks her donor's blood, she has a flash back she has been dreading ever since she heard of it. And finally Dru and Graves get a moment alone.


My injury was severe and the loss of blood was ridiculous. I lingered between the state of being unconscious and only hearing voices. When I finally opened my eyes, I could see that it was still night. My eyesight was a blur of two colors, pitch black and aspect yellow. However my sense of smell was still keen. I inhaled a scent that I could only describe as comforting and bloody exciting. It was a combination of strawberries, healthy teenage boy and _wulf_. _Could it be? _

I tried to move my head to see better but I had no control over the violent shaking within me. I managed to utter a weak sound. "Gra-vvves?" A voice responded in the darkness. "Don't talk, kid. I got you. Everything's gonna be _ku_. Just give me a minute."

It was him.

_But_ _I have so much to say to you. _ The loup-garou took five steps at a time as we ascended the stairs of the _schola_. His long legs stretched as swiftly as a Gray running among a mountain forest. We were moving up and away from the chaos below. When we passed the second story gallery windows, I caught glimpses of moonlight shining on the front lawn. I saw shadows and shapes moving rapidly through a crowd of standing bodies. It was the _wulfen_ taking out the zombie hoard with claws, teeth and howls in the night. _Ash, are you out there?_

Finally, I felt the chilly night air on my face. I was barely conscious but the change in temperature brought me into a state of awareness just for a moment. "We're on the roof now, Dru. I have to set you down and get you a drink. Or else…" Graves' voice trailed away. _What had happened?_ I vaguely recalled a bloody scene when something ripped a hole into me then I slammed into a wall.I saw my own blood strewn across the tile_. Ah, the burning dog thing happened, that's right. _

Graves voice was steady and confident, so different from the last time we were together. "Help is on the way. Stay with me, Beautiful." I blacked out just as I started to identify the face that was attached to the body kneeling before me. It was familiar, yet not. All of his baby face features were gone now and were replaced by high, strong cheekbones and stubble that looked just right. His green eyes were on fire and reminded me of a neon glowstick in the darkness. The lips were smooth and fuller looking. His hair had long bangs that were pushed up high and spikey on his forehead in a mussed up fashion. And there was an earring, not the Goth skull and crossbones anymore, but a diamond stud, which glinted in the natural light.

"Graves, is it really you?"

He responded with a half-smile in the dark. "I'm here, Dru. You're safe for the moment." He was pushing up the left arm of his long sleeved jacket, the kind of coat that covered three-fourths of the length of his body, to expose his forearm veins. He was wearing a trench. I weakly smelled the blood under his _wulfen_ form, which he was planning to make me drink. However, the bloodhunger was almost dormant from being critically hurt. "No, Graves I can't do that to you, again." I managed to speak in a mumbled voice.

He responded firmly in his loup-garou commanding tone. "Dru, you've been bitten real bad and I can't stop the bleeding. The burning thing did somethin' ugly to your leg and we've got to get more blood in your system ASAP. I need you to take it from me... please." Before I could protest further, a herd of heavy booted footsteps crowded around us. I still couldn't see well, but I smelled their identities. It was Shanks, Nat and Dibs. _Thank you, Jesus._

Nat spoke first and I could hear the concern in her soft voice. "Dru, you're looking good girlfriend. We've got the situation under control down there pretty much, and now it's time for you to do your part." I sensed that she was lying majorly.

Dibs went into EMT mode and laid me down. He started taking my carotid pulse with his fingers on my neck, then he gave the others a look that was not good. He pulled his sweater off and bunched it up under my leg to get some height hoping the blood would flow back to my heart. "Graves, give her your jacket! She's in shock for Pete's sake. We gotta keep her warm." Graves complied without a second to waste. The heavy trench covered my entire body up to my shoulders. I felt better, but I remember this feeling from before and it was not a good place to be for me, or anyone.

"_Kochana_." The unmistakable voice of Christophe came from a distance. I smelled blood mixed with baked apple pie. I sensed that he was injured too. The _djamphire_ was by my side in an instant. His voice was shakey. "Dru, I've been looking everywhere for you. You never made it to the safe room. I can't believe they sent a Hell Hound here. How did you…?" Christophe finally looked up and around at the _wulfen_ bystanders and realized that someone different was amongst the group. "You, are back." He was looking at Graves.

Graves' body tensed and his tone altered to one of sarcasm. "Damn right I'm back, youngblood. Wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Are you two really going to do this right now?" Nat was annoyed but democratic as usual. She knew how to manage a conflict between two opposing parties, especially immature jealous guys fighting over limited resources, a.k.a., a girl.

"I don't have time for your bullshit, Reynard." Graves refocused himself and turned towards me again. He placed his hands on the sides of my face and spoke softly. "Dru, you gotta wake up now. It's time to drink." He slid his right arm under my neck bringing my head in an elevated position. I was so tired and I just wanted to be left alone. _Period._ "Whaaat?"

Christophe lifted the trench to look beneath. His blue eyes popped with worry. "She is hurt badly, Samuel." He was addressing Dibs directly. "Milady is _my_ responsibility and I owe it to her." He looked at the group of _wulfen_. "I will transfuse her."

Graves protested. "I've got it already. Besides I'm prepared and you're… hurt." He sounded resolute.

Christophe paused and then smirked at Graves. "Loup-garou, do you remember what happens when a _svetocha_ drinks from another? I doubt it. Did you realize that she gets a front row ticket to your insides? She sees things that you have no control over or say regarding. It is all out there. Are you prepared for her to see you for everything you have been, done or thought? Because, I am."

There was a hint of hesitation in Graves' body language. However he looked Christophe directly in the eyes again. His wild green irises were full of confidence. "It's not a problem, Chris. I'm handling it."

Nat, however, gave Graves a look that spoke of possible reconsideration. It was not common to question the decision of a _wulfen_ leader, however, this matter was serious. If Dru lived, would he regret her seeing his innermost thoughts? She was on Graves' side after all but now might not be the best time for Dru to be exposed to the goings-on in _wulfen_ world. Besides Reynard was offering and he was in a better position to know how this blood-sucking process worked.

Finally, Graves spoke up. "Okay Reynard, there's no time to waste arguing. If you want to do this, hurry the fuck up."

Christophe tipped his head in Graves' direction and started rolling up the sleeve of his left arm. He whispered in my ear. "_Kochana_, hear what I'm saying now. If you don't drink, then you will die. Dru, wake up." He shook my body but I had no response. He turned on his aspect and used one of his claws to slice the delicate skin across the underside of his wrist, causing the virgin vein to bleed. He brought the drippings up to my lips and allowed his blood to wake me. My eyes fluttered open at the first whiff of the coppery spicy liquid on my mouth. Christophe's body heat was intense and sharply consoling. I grabbed his arm ferociously. My fangs extended along with my claws. I dug my long teeth into his flesh and drew his essence with a primal craving. My back arched off the floor as I drank it in.

I was pulled into Christophe's mind and soul. The view took me to a scene that I was dreading ever since I heard of it.

The small house on the base was one among many buildings that young couples, some with children and others without, occupied. Because Milady Elizabeth was both smart and resourceful, it took some time to find her whereabouts. I knocked twice on the steel framed front door. I knew she was there. And she knew it was me.

I had been tracking her for months ever since she left the Prima after the public duel with Hiro. That self-righteous _djamphire_ had the impudence to stand in the way of my need to see her. To hell with _bushido_, his Samurai code. It was absolutely necessary that I challenged him. What else was I to do? Beth left my tutorship to work with Hiro to learn his ways. I am well aware of the advantages and disadvantages of the _nintoken_ verses _malaika_ however she over-reacted and I needed to set it straight and get us back to normal. Beth was my student, my star, _moj ptaszku_. She was my savior as well. Her infinite compassion for others was marveling. I could not just accept that she had moved on. I needed her to know.

Additionally there was absolutely no need to leave the Prima because of Anna's ridiculous notion that we were an item. Yes, I had spent many hours training and grooming her as _svetocha_, and there were a few times that I allowed myself to indulge in her willingness to do more than train. However it was child's play, nothing more. Personally, I did not care for Anna's lack of work ethic or her assumptions about my past. She once made a remark that she wished she had the gumption to kill without a conscience like I did. _Who the hell did she think I was, a homicidal manic? What did she know about my upbringing and the horrors I experienced. I never spoke about the pain to her, or anyone._

The door of the house opened slowly. Elizabeth was standing in the foyer wearing jeans and a gray sweatshirt, which fell off one shoulder alluringly. Her hair was loose and flowed down her back. She wore minimal make up, however she didn't need it in the least bit. "Hello, Christophe."

"Milady LeFevre, I see that you've made yourself at home here Washington." _It's hardly fitting for svetocha._

Elizabeth cringed at his bitter tone. "Chris, I know I left without saying goodbye or thanks or anything, but please let's talk somewhere else. Dwight doesn't know that…"

"Dwight doesn't know that what?" The man of the house was standing in the doorway between the entry and the kitchen. He was clean-shaven and wearing fatigues_. So this is Mr. Anderson. _

Elizabeth's expression displayed her discomfort in the moment. She was flushing with deep pink in her cheeks. "Um, Dwight, this is my old friend, Chris, from the City. He and I haven't been in touch for at least six months now, right? He can't stay long but I was hoping to get together later." Dwight smelled the bullshit and stepped into the small foyer.

Christophe plowed ahead disregarding any effort to be covert. "Milady, your presence is requested in the East where it is safer and you have appropriate… protection." Dwight's eyebrows raised in disbelief. He spoke up for Elizabeth since Christophe wasn't taking the hint to back off.

"Look, Chris, my wife and I are just about to…" Elizabeth let out a huge sigh regarding the fact that Dwight just dropped the marriage bomb on an already awkward scene. "Christophe, what Dwight is saying is that I'm not coming back to the Order."

Christophe's face flushed with anger. _That is not acceptable, Beth. These conditions here are subpar._ The blue eyes were icy and harsh as his aspect flared. He spoke with a fanged lisp. "Wife? Is that so now Beth? How could you possibly have thrown away your Kourio heritage on a… human?"

Dwight put up his right hand to signal that Christophe needed to leave or else…

Elizabeth could tell that something bad was about to happen so she stepped in between the two men. "Dwight, please go to the other room. I need you to do that, alright?"

Dwight looked at her with skepticism. There was no way in hell that he'd leave his wife in a room with some punk-ass, pretty boy who just insulted her lifestyle. "No thanks, Liz. I think I'll stay right here, if that's alright with you." Dwight didn't budge and he certainly didn't take his eyes off of Christophe.

"_Kochana_, you are not thinking logically. I need you to come back where we can work things out, safely." Christophe moved closer to Elizabeth, lifted his hands in an attempt to place them on her shoulders. Elizabeth stepped backwards into the hallway, avoiding contact. She knew Christophe's touch was electrifying and there were times it weakened her resolve when it came in connection with her skin.

That was Dwight's cue. Nobody was going to touch Liz if she did not say it was okay. Dwight pushed Elizabeth's to the left and moved to sucker punch Christophe in the face. The _djamphire_ was too agile for that and used an outside block to deflect. Christophe's fist jabbed Dwight in his left kidney. The pain was surreal to the human and Dwight fell backwards hitting the hallway wall. His mouth was half open and his breathing was labored as he clutched his side.

Elizabeth knew she had to end this fight quickly before someone, including Christophe, died. She kicked the _djamphire_ in the abdomen then issued an elbow strike to the back of his neck, sending him to the floor. He popped upwards quickly and looked as if he was going to return her blows. Blood started to drip slowly from his nose. He wiped it away. Christophe brought his temper under control and stepped back into the foyer. Elizabeth was in her aspect mode with fangs, claws and blond highlights blazing in a defensive position.

Dwight saw and he looked terrified.

Elizabeth's voice came out with a resolute tone. "Reynard, _sortir d'ici!_ Do not ever return. Tell the Order that their girl is gone. Anna is the One again, just as she likes it. Do you hear what I'm saying?" The sigmatism caused by the elongated incisors emphasized her point.

The defeated Kourio left the house as Milady ordered. She was no longer part of his life and he would have to live with the consequences of his own actions. _ I created this situation and I shall take responsibility for my actions, however the Order decides._

The image of three people that I know and care about faded away. I was both sad and disgusted for what had happened long ago before I was born.

I felt someone trying to pull Christophe's arm out of my hands then I sensed hands bracing the sides of my head. "Come on, Dru, it's time to pull back." I felt the blood, which tasted slightly salty but as comforting as eating a freshly baked apple pie, flowing down my esophagus.

I remembered where I was and whom I was with. _I've gotta stop now before the blood-dark… _ But I couldn't will myself to. Christophe's flow tasted and felt wonderful. "Dru, pull back now!" Graves' voice commanded. Shanks held onto Christophe's arm as Graves and Nat held my body and head down to the floor. Christophe was almost unconscious from the drain but managed a mumble. "Stop her before it takes her…" Dibs kept muttering as he checked my pulse and looked under the trench to sniff the wound.

Finally, with my fangs removed from Christophe's wrist, I inhaled deeply and opened my eyes wide. Everyone was squatting or kneeling around me in silence and breathing heaviliy. The moment was intense. "I want more." My head was spinning and I felt unsatiated but electrified.

Graves held me in his arms. "It's okay, Dru. It's just the bloodhunger. You're back now." He hushed me and rocked back and forth consoling my need to drink.

Shanks lifted Christophe up to standing and held his left arm over his shoulder for support. "We can't stay here. It's not safe. Can she be moved yet?" Dibs nodded. "Let's roll then." Graves picked me up and swung my right arm over his neck. My leg was better since taking in so much of Christophe's blood. Tons of bandages were wrapped around my thigh. Fortunately the bleeding stopped. _I'm sure that will be something ugly during the week of recovery. Hopefully not too much longer._

We traversed the stairs down to the second floor where we could see that the _schola_'s defensive line was working to annihilate the zombie hoard. The _djamphire_ fighters were working in tandem with the _wulfen_ to shoot and dismember the Revenants as efficiently as possible.

As we reached the first floor, August, Hiro and Alton met us with worried but relieved looks in their eyes. They each had cuts and scrapes with a smattering of undead juices on their clothing, however none were injured. _Thank God._

"Dru girl, are you okay?" August laid a peck on my forehead as Graves carried me along in his _loup-garou_ arms. "I'm better now, Augie. Close call for a while. Shit, did you hear about the Hell Hound?"

"Yeah, I did. Someone did a number on the poor bastard. Its neck is broken and guts are all over the caf. Was that you, girl?" My eyes were wide with surprise. I looked to Graves. I could see that he was feeling self-conscious. "No, that was… someone else who happened to arrive just in time." He just smirked back at me.

The _schola_ was back under our control within the hour. Ash found me before I could find him. He was in his human form and his hair looked wet and matted from pouncing on the Revenants. "Ash, you scared me tonight. I'm so glad to see you're okay but don't do that again, alright? He seemed a little confused however he nodded. It was clear that he was happy to see Graves again because his face lit up when the _loup-garou_ spoke to him. "Not bad, Silverstreak."

The zombies were melting where they were slain. The carcass of the burning thing would take more effort to be rid of. Its size was ginormous but what was even worse was that it smelled like nothing else in this world. The odor of burnt plastic combined with rotting cabbage on the floor of the caf was nauseating to everyone. Those of us with super-smell had to cover our noses with whatever we could find if we were within a thousand feet of the thing.

I didn't see where Christophe was taken, however, I knew he wanted to be alone at a time like this. He and I would have words later, I'm sure. I still couldn't shake the memory I saw of him, Mom and Dad. It made me shudder just thinking about it. His behavior then was totally obnoxious. He was such an asshole that day. It made me wonder, could a person really change that much over time?

In the infirmary, Graves stayed by my side from the moment we arrived. Now that we were finally by ourselves I didn't know what to say. _Go figure._

"What a night, huh? I need a smoke so bad!" Graves' voice sounded kind of whiney. "I've been trying to quit though. Sucks."

I tried to minimize the awkwardness with something supportive-sounding, but it came out robotic. "Really? Wow. That's cool." I wanted to tell him what I thought when I read his letters. I wanted to say that I was so happy to see his goofy face again. _Goofy isn't even close to being the right word. It's more like gorgeous. _ And I wanted to tell him that I still had feelings for him despite the passage of so much time. _ I still lov..._

Graves coughed to clear his throat. "Dru, I have to tell you something important."

**Readers: Join me on Aug 9th to find out what Graves is going to say. Will he declare his love for Dru? What is the meaning of the memory of the two children that Dru saw in the Hell Hound's gaze? Is Christophe's openness with his past benefitting or hurting his chances with Dru? ****Come back and see me next week.**


End file.
